Printed circuit boards (PCBs), are used in many electronic systems or devices, for example, smart phones, networks, servers, routers, computers, automobiles, aviation, video games, TVs., etc. PCBs are used to mechanically support and couple electronic components. PCBs may couple the electronic components through conductive pathways (e.g., signal traces). These conductive pathways may be formed, for example, by etching a conductive material (e.g., copper foil) on a non-conductive substrate (e.g., a laminate material). PCBs may include one or more circuit cores, substrates, pads, or vias. Additionally, PCBs may be multilayered, for example, a PCB may have a top conductive layer, a bottom conductive layer, and one or more internal conductive layers.
Electronic components included on PCBs may have a temperature range in which they are designed to operate within. For example, a standard operating temperature of some electronic components is from about −40 to about 85 degrees Celsius (C). When electronic components are operated outside their designed operating temperature, they may not function properly. However, some applications require that electronic components operate in an environment below their designed operating temperature (e.g., at temperatures lower than −40 degrees C.). For example, an airplane sitting on a runway in Alaska with ambient temperatures of −60 degrees C. may have electronic components rated only to −40 degrees C. In such a scenario, it may be desirable to heat up the components to within their operating range (e.g., above −40 degrees C.). Further, it may be desirable to heat up the electronic components prior to applying system power.
Additionally, in other scenarios, it may be desirable to heat up the electronic components in a relatively short time period. For example, military jets may be required to scramble within a twenty minute period and may not tolerate a slow heat-up or heater failure.